


On Call

by PalestAzure



Series: Ethan Ramsey, Dad Extraordinaire [4]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexy Times, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Being parents leaves Ethan and Zyra always on call, even when they can finally find some intimate time alone.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Ethan Ramsey, Dad Extraordinaire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815364
Kudos: 24





	On Call

“E–”

He clasped his hand in haste against her mouth. He could feel her hot breath release against his palm as she moaned the last syllable of his name.

Her legs tightened around his waist, locking him between her strong thighs as he moved against her with deep, intense thrusts. His hardness electrified her. Her warmth electrified him. A moan of ecstasy slipped through their lips in unison. 

In their passion play, they did not hear the soft knock at their bedroom door. Nor the rattle of the doorknob. 

Zyra bit down on Ethan’s thumb as she felt herself nearing her release, her passion rising in her like the hottest fire, clouding her brain. As he roused her passion, Ethan’s own grew stronger. A low groan vibrated in his throat, his eyes darkening completely with a bright flare of desire sparking within them. 

He watched her gaze on him begin to gloss over, the wrinkles between her eyebrows appear. Softly his breath fanned against her face, as he could not look away, awaiting to witness the one expression that gave him the ultimate pride and fuel to his own climax. He knew she was close. He was too. 

“Mommy?” A timid but anxious voice asked from behind the door.

The sound of their daughter’s voice was all it took for Zyra to unconsciously push Ethan off her with such force, that he stumbled, falling on his side and rolling off the bed between tangled sheets. His fall ended with a single loud sound of a thud, as his body made contact with the cold, hardwood floor. 

“Oh, Ethan!” Zyra whispered in shock. 

“Go. I’m fine,” he stated steadily but with a touch of annoyance in his tone. Zyra saw Ethan’s hand appear over the edge of the bed, waving her away. 

She grabbed her purple, silk robe and ran to the door, fumbling with the belt. Her worried glance returned to her husband, whom she could no longer see. 

“Mommy?” The voice whined.

“Coming, baby!” Zyra exclaimed in response, finally knotting the belt in place. 

When she unlocked the door and finally opened it, her six-year-old daughter was standing there in her long-sleeved dinosaur pajamas with a red, stuffed tyrannosaurus rex gripped under her arm like a security blanket. She looked up at Zyra with wide, innocent eyes on the verge of tears. Her mother quickly knelt down to reach eye level.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Zyra asked, gently rubbing her daughter’s arms.

“My night light went out. It’s too dark,” her now trembling voice stated. “Where’s daddy?” She then began to cry. Her little hand moved to her eye to rub it. 

“Oh, honey, daddy’s, uh, in the bathroom.” She took a quick peek over her shoulder. “Come here.” 

Zyra picked Jocelyn up in her arms, her child clinging to the collar of her robe. Jocelyn then leaned her chubby cheek against her mother’s neck, trying to bury her face the closer they approached the room. 

Ethan was left lying on the floor. The sheets were still wrapped around his body like saran wrap around a dish. Although his entire left side that he had fallen on was throbbing in hard, pulsating aches, the only thing he could focus on was the sound of his crying child drifting away down the hall. Now his aching moved towards his chest, his heart drumming in syncopated, painful beats. Jocelyn wanted him, but he couldn’t get to her. 

Not yet anyway.

He untangled himself from the sheets, ignoring the accidental stain he had left behind. He quickly threw on a pair of plain, grey sweatpants and a plain, white fitted t-shirt. But by the time he reached his daughter’s room, he not only saw the light from her nightlight stream out into the hallway, but also the sound of laughter. Jocelyn’s and Zyra’s. 

His anxiety now eased as he leaned against the doorframe watching them together on the bed. Jocelyn was resting against her mother’s side, listening to her read a story from a large book Zyra held in her hand. _Rex Goes to the Museum_. It was Jocelyn’s favorite book series and she loved that red dinosaur’s adventures. Its bizarre stories always made Jocelyn laugh, but most importantly, they always improved her mood. 

Jocelyn held her Rex in one arm while nibbling on a cookie. But he saw his daughter look from the book to him. The way her face lit up with her wide, cheerful smile made Ethan return his loving one that was only reserved for her. 

“Daddy!” She waved at him.

“Hey there, my little one. Looks like someone’s feeling better.”

“Someone sure is.” Zyra winked at him.

Ethan gently launched himself off from against the doorframe and walked over. “Scoot over, you two.” He draped his arm around them both, bringing his family close to him in his single-armed embrace. Perfection, he thought.

“Want some?” Jocelyn held up her half-eaten cookie towards her daddy’s mouth. 

How could he ever refuse such an offer? He took a small bite, trying to keep a smile on his face. 

“What is this?” he asked as he cautiously chewed.

“Oatmeal raisin,” Zyra answered with a near chuckle escaping from her. She knew her husband’s tastes, and oatmeal raisin was not one of them. 

“Yeah! My favorite, daddy!” 

“Mmmhmm.” Ethan continued chewing until he was able to force himself to swallow. “Thanks, honey.” He kissed the top of her head and listened to Zyra finish the story. Once she did, Jocelyn had fallen asleep between them with cookie crumbs sprinkled across her chest. 

“She’s finally asleep,” Zyra caressed her daughter’s cheek. She then turned her gaze to her husband and ran her thumb against the bottom of his lip, wiping away a lone crumb of his own.

“Well, I’m still awake,” he whispered with a mischievous smile, his breath hot against her ear.


End file.
